


Over The Honeymoon

by PresidentDragon



Series: Look I'm Just Kinda Gay For Lydia [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, I just write a lot of sexe, Look I'm done being coy about it, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentDragon/pseuds/PresidentDragon
Summary: “Are you going to give me a proper greeting, dearest wife, or will I need to force it out of you?” Lydia teased.The dragonborn pressed a kiss to Lydia’s palm. “Mm too t’red.” Her eyes stayed peacefully closed.~Y'all know the drill by now, they bang.





	Over The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> No big warnings for y'all, it's really just fluffy fluffy smut. I think I started this hhhhh a week after writing Love Confessions Follow Near Death Experiences? I've just been working on it off and on since then.
> 
> Maybe I should just change my AO3 description to "Oops, All Smut!"

Lydia woke to a soft kiss on her neck and a calloused hand resting on her hip. She turned to the woman behind her with a smile on her lips.

 

“Good morning, love,” Lydia said.

 

“Hmmm, M’rrnin’,” was the dragonborn’s mumbled reply.

 

A pang of overwhelming love and happiness flashed through her at the mussed hair and sleep heavy eyes that greeted her. It was a sight few, if any, had seen. Lydia disrupted their embrace for a moment to roll onto her other side. Her fingers traced a path from her wife’s collarbone to her cheek, connecting love bites like constellations. In the early morning light her wedding band reflected speckles of light across the walls, still shiny and new the day after the ceremony. The dragonborn grasped Lydia’s hand sleepily.

 

“Are you going to give me a proper greeting, dearest wife, or will I need to force it out of you?” Lydia teased.

 

The dragonborn pressed a kiss to Lydia’s palm. “Mm too t’red.” Her eyes stayed peacefully closed.

 

Lydia pulled her into a slow, warm kiss. When she pulled away, the dragonborn’s eyes fluttered open. A blissful silence fell between them for a few moments.

 

“Darling,” Lydia urged.

 

“Yes, dove?”

 

“I am still waiting for my greeting.”

 

A playful glint entered the dragonborn’s still sleepy eyes. “I was under the impression you’d make me.”

 

With a low growl, Lydia pushed the dragonborn onto her back. The cover flew back, falling to rest on the women’s legs. Lydia straddled her wife and grabbed her wrists to pin them just above her head. She dipped to just barely graze the dragonborn’s lips with her own.

 

“It is far too early for your mischief, love,” Lydia whispered. She pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her wife’s mouth. “I suggest giving in now, and saving us both a lot of trouble.”

 

A sly grin cracked across the dragonborn’s face as she shook her head. Lydia sighed. So it was going to be the hard way. She ghosted kisses over her wife’s lips and cheeks, barely enough contact to register as touch most of the time, but to the dragonborn it was like a flame against her skin.

 

Lydia pulled her hand away from her wife’s wrists, holding them both with one hand. She trusted the dragonborn understood well enough to keep her hands in place. Her fingers trailed down her wife’s arm, over her clavicle, up her neck, and finally landed cupping the dragonborn’s cheek.

 

“Give up yet, love?” Lydia purred.

 

“To that meager teasing? Of course not.”

 

Lydia released her wife’s wrists to hold her face as she pulled them both into a deep kiss. It was slow and syrupy, the exact opposite of their night before. When Lydia finally pulled away for a breath, her wife chased her lips before Lydia could gently hold her back. For a long moment, Lydia just drank in her wife’s sleepy, content smile. She could stay that way for years, if not for the growing heat between her thighs.

 

“Do me a favor,  darling,” Lydia hummed in her wife’s ear. One of her hands took hold of the dragonborn’s wrists again, while the other slid down to massage her bare breast. The dragonborn nearly whined, and she barely managed to nod her head.

 

Lydia’s words came out breathy and eager as she pressed as close to her wife as possible. “ _ Touch me? _ ”

 

It was like the room was set on fire. Suddenly Lydia’s hold on her wife’s wrists was broken and there were hands everywhere, her back, her hair, her ass. Her empty hand plunged into the dragonborn’s hair, practically clawing at her scalp. Nails scraped along her back, tearing a wanton moan from Lydia’s chest. She pulled her wife into another desperate kiss and rolled her hips reflexively.

 

And, gods, maybe her wife learned to read minds because the  _ moment _ she wanted more, her hand was there, two fingers pressing deep inside and a rough palm on her clit. Lydia’s head dropped onto the pillows beneath them, exposing her neck and shoulder to the dragonborn’s teeth. On instinct she pulled on her wife’s hair the moment teeth met skin. For a few hot moments they were one writhing mass of near ecstacy, then Lydia felt that familiar pang in her muscles that meant she was close. Her free hand shot down between them to start rolling her wife’s clit in furious circles.

 

“Love,” she managed to whine. “I- I’m close. With-  _ hng _ \- with me?”

 

The dragonborn just growled into shoulder and fucked into her harder, her fingers pressing against Lydia’s g spot with perfect precision and pressure. Lydia rolled her hips in time with her wife’s fingers, her own finally pushing past her wifes lips to fuck her. One second she was there, teetering on the edge of ecstacy and overstimulation, and the next she was muffling her wail in their pillows. Almost simultaneously, the dragonborn groaned into Lydia’s neck and clenched around her fingers. 

 

They squirmed for a few more moments, milking every pleasured jolt from their orgasms. Finally satisfied, they fell into a limp, gasping pile. The dragonborn’s wet hand found Lydia’s and twined their fingers together. Lydia nuzzled into her wife’s neck.

 

“How revolting,” she laughed, weakly trying to wriggle her hand away. The dragonborn just held on tighter, then joined in her quiet laughter.

 

“I believe I still owe you something, dove.” At her wife’s words, Lydia pulled back to meet her eyes. Affection and adoration seemed to pour from her gaze.

 

“Oh? And what might that be?”

 

The dragonborn tilted her head up to brush a soft, chaste kiss against Lydia’s lips.

 

“Good morning~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love and support, it really means a lot to me <3 I've been trying to work on my original projects too, which have been taking up a fair amount of my free time. Writing an actual book is really hard, and world building is even harder, but I'm hoping with enough patience and practice I'll have something worth publishing! So, thanks for being my writing guinea pigs lmao. As always, follow me @PresidentDragon or @PresidentDragon-art on tumblr, or @PrezDragon on twitter for more of my antics and original work ;) Catch you guys later!


End file.
